Rotation: 30 Prompts
by Sakura-Moonlight
Summary: 30 Prompts: Bits and pieces of Sakura & Syaoran's lives. Contains AU and continuation. Current: Summary; Sakura was never a picnic, but she was adorable all the same.
1. Objective

30 Prompts

AN: It is for a LJ community which I took the table from. The moderators are no longer frequently approving new claims so mine is pretty much dead at the moment. Hence why I'm here.

I am posting this on simply because I feel that these somewhat randomly lengthed drabbles might bring me out of a slump in relation to writing. I don't have problems writing this much-it comes naturally and hence why sometimes it may not flow because it's instantaneous. It's not edited whatsoever, beta, peer or self. Hope it's somewhat of a pleasant read though, but this really is more for my own satisfaction than otherwise. Sometimes it sticks to canon, other times I just felt like making up perspectives and of course events, because otherwise I probably couldn't write this at all. I hope you can catch on-maybe, I don't know what I'm hoping for here but thanks for taking a chance on this and reading this rambling paragraph that I can't seem to stop writing. Stop. Okay.

**Title:** Turning Point  
**  
Prompt: ** Objective

* * *

The Li clan wasn't a family.

To young Syaoran, the only boy of the main family, it was always just the clan to him. No matter how many times the elders would repeat that the clan was linked together like a family, Syaoran knew that everyone had their ulterior motives. It was just a collection of pieces at their disposal, and he was born into one of the most important roles.

Of course he knew his duty, it was drilled into his head, molding him into the individual the clan was based upon. A figure with strong physical and mental capabilities, skilled in the elemental arts and the form of the sword. He was to command respect by his very presence, silence a room with nothing more than a look, and be the one with all the answers. Young Syaoran had abided by all their standards, studied the piles of text, worked himself to the limit and vigorously increased his workload until he was seen as ready in their eyes. The acknowledgement almost made him feel welcome, loved, part of their distinguished family as a person to invest their interest in.

But their interest lied in him because they were the providers.

The task itself wasn't complicated, it was almost common sense. Syaoran knew what he was gearing himself up for, and figured that whomever held the cards that he was seeking would be no match for his skills. His arrogance was prominent, far exceeding his need for success. So when he denied more help on the task due to his age, the elders shrugged it off and said to see what he could do.

So when he arrived in Tomoeda, with his compass geared up, he most certainly did not expect to find a girl of his age, innocently laughing with no care in the world. It was almost too easy to be true. He decided to go for diplomacy, asking for the cards initially. When she acted dumb, Syaoran switched to demand, then to pure physicality. Needless to say, he did not expect her brother, who would have been a good match for him, Syaoran thought at the moment.

There was something about that girl that annoyed him, especially she was the objective of his mission. He wasn't one for the 'getting close' tactic. He was straight forward and bold, and horribly competitive. The more she caught the cards, the more he despised her cheerful nature and the way her cheeks heated up at her friend's antics. How could a girl like her hope to keep these cards under careful control? They were all flukes, her captures were. She never thought anything through and she was sure to be no match for him.

Yet the cards flew to her like a flurry of wind. He had his fair share, sure, and he was forced to give some up to her because he was fair and could acknowledge her part in the capturing. Even so, she was his enemy, and how could he be sympathetic towards his enemy? But every time she was in danger, his heart skipped a beat in alert and he would immediately dash off to save her because, let's face it, she very well needed his help.

And Syaoran didn't know when he began to give up on the task altogether, going from a competitor to a sidekick of sorts. He wouldn't have called them friends, but she did. Her emerald eyes would twinkle when she called his name, radiating with too much light, and Syaoran had no heart to refuse her. He conceded the cards almost as easily as he did his heart. When he was forced to go, Syaoran left with his mission unaccomplished. She twisted his ideals effortlessly, stole his purpose without even a glimpse of malicious intent.

Thus when Li Syaoran arrived back at the Li Clan, head held high as he delivered his report of the card mistress and her triumphs, he caught bits of the elder's disapproval but his mother was slightly nodding non-commitedly. They've made their peace with their loss, and Syaoran had long accepted his failure, even so far as half way into his mission. He frankly didn't care. His family stood by his actions, so the elders were of no concern to him. They weren't bothered past his first words, when he indicated that he came back empty handed. But his mother had the last words.

"What is her name, Xiao-Lang?"  
Syaoran had been waiting for this question; he had been referring to her as 'her' for far too long.  
"Kinomoto Sakura, mother. Her name is Sakura."

_"And she changed me."_


	2. Lullaby

**Title:** Cycle of Tales  
**  
Prompt:** Lullaby  
**  
**

Tomoyo was always afraid of Syaoran replacing her.

She took after her mom in that regard, though hers was a quieter obsession with her best friend and cousin Sakura. When Sonomi angrily explained to Tomoyo of her distaste in Kinomoto Fujitaka, Tomoyo found it puzzling. After all, weren't friends supposed to relish in joy of each other finding love, the most magical thing of all? She didn't ask then, thinking she'd experience it for herself when that day came for Sakura.

It came much earlier than it had for Amamiya Nadeshiko.

Tomoyo initially took every precaution, because she was aware of the movies and romance novels, unbelievably painting pictures of the hate-love relationship. She knew her precious Sakura wasn't capable of hate, but she was sure annoyed by that Syaoran, who, despite Tomoyo's better judgement, she had to admit looked gorgeous with Sakura. It was complimentary, she told herself over and over. She knew fashion, colours, pairings...they just happened to look good together. That was the extent of it, because they were young and Tomoyo was just being overly paranoid. She was Sakura's best friend, the one who looked after her, kept her on track and occupied her attention. But while she was capturing the Clow cards, she was just a side character, the one place where Syaoran was allowed to outshine her, not on fair grounds of course.

But it slightly envied her that she could not save Sakura like that, the way Syaoran would swoop in and shake her, worriedly and anxiously with all the urgency in the world. Her inner romantic squealed. Her soul cried.

So when Syaoran came to her, distressed about his own feelings, Tomoyo was initially going for a talk that would end any chances of them getting together. She knew Sakura, she knew her well. She didn't know Syaoran, but enough. But she also knew what she would be giving up, and how that could end up blossoming into the love that Sakura so admired from her father and deceased mother. Sakura once told her that her dad described love as absolute, once it's there, it stays. And now, even years from her death, Fujitaka still carried Nadeshiko around tenderly, eyes soft towards her dedication.

_"Dad learned singing because of mom you know? He was always perfect at everything, but singing seemed to embarrass the life out of him. Touya said that he couldn't carry a tune, and that the one time he sang him to sleep, he pretended he was so the singing would stop." Sakura laughed, one of the few memories she had of her mother through her family's short tales; short enough to not cause a lingering sadness._

_"He said he was so much more thankful when mom took over. But not for that long because he grew up and her attention switched to me. Even onii-chan admitted that he was jealous of me. Can you believe it? I imagine that she sings to me every night, light like the feathers of an angel..."_

Syaoran didn't catch onto her hesitation, eyes so obviously frustrated at what he should do. Tomoyo was a master, right away spotting the inner turmoil and the ache in his heart. It was a disguise she herself wore very often. Of course, she hid it much better, that she was proud to admit.

"You should tell her. It's the only way."

Tomoyo didn't regret it. She watched Sakura's hesitation and in that, she could not help. But she went on to watch him leave again and her joyous spirit droop, just a little because she was Sakura after all. And when he came back, Sakura ran to him and they just _fit _like they've never been apart, never skipping a beat. She then watched them grow, date, and get engaged, a long road of love that she had envisioned from the beginning. She was part of their wedding, was there for their first child, and heard the stories from Sakura herself of Syaoran's attempts at singing. Sakura wasn't much better, but she appreciated the gesture. And Tomoyo often came to lend her voice, immersing herself in the warm atmosphere, of Sakura's loving movements and Syaoran's scowl (barely) on the side of the amusements.

He was not quite Nadeshiko.  
But neither was Tomoyo.

It was about time they stopped trying to be.


	3. Union

Title: Her Own Keeper

Prompt: Union 

There were many words to describe Sakura, all of which were dead on. She was optimistic, she was bright, she put a bit of her heart and soul into everything she did. She had courage, she was spirited, she had so much innocence and faith that it was impossible to put her down. She had a loving father, an annoying older brother who would protect her against all the odds in the world and a best friend by her side. There were very few people who had a better outlook on life than Kinomoto Sakura.

But with all the support she had, Sakura was never alone. She never had to experience the type of independence Tomoyo had, with her mother being the boss of a large company and her father being elsewhere most of the time. She never had a moment where she was isolated, like Naoko when she was younger and her unique taste in novels scared everyone away, nor was she shunned from her family for a short period of time like Rika when they found out about her and Terada-sensei. Chiharu even had her bad days when Takashi's family toyed with the idea of going abroad. But Sakura, she was always surrounded by the people she cared about. Deep down inside, many of her friends envied her for her innocence, her lack of exposure.

Syaoran however, was totally opposite of her. He had a family, overseas. He came here all alone, in a foreign land with adequate knowledge of the language, but no one to turn to except for his care giver, Wei. He cooked, he dusted, he did his own laundry. He goes shopping for groceries, for clothes, for school material. He does the spring cleaning, he kept track of his finances, it was as if he was an adult at the age of ten. When Sakura met him and heard about his living conditions, she was in shock. She did many of these things in her household too, but never to such an extent, willingly at that.

"How do you manage to live like that Syaoran-kun? It must be awfully tiring."

Syaoran just shot her a plain look.  
"You deal with it."

So when the two finally got together, officially after Syaoran came back, she wasn't surprised to hear that he was alone this time. He rented that same apartment, like it had been waiting for him the entire time, and worked on his own as usual, even taking a few odd jobs here and there like Touya once did. Everyone said they were meant to be, and well, Sakura believed it too.

But they were not perfect, far from it. In fact, Sakura knew that insulting your closest friends half heartedly was the commonest display of affection, but she never really took that to heart, preferring to settle for gentle teasing. So when the talks flooded in about how arguments kept a relationship healthy, she scoffed and threw it out the back of her mind.

Needless to say, she found out that Syaoran was the one person who could really push her buttons.

* * *

They weren't all that different, certainly unlike night and day. But while Sakura could brush aside most of her classmates' mindless chatter or comments contradictory to her beliefs, she couldn't do that to Syaoran. She always felt a need to prove herself in his presence, although she really didn't need to since she had done so many years prior. But one look at his rolling eyes and she got started on a raging roll. Their arguments were rather pitiful most of the time, most of which were just there to entertain the other's intellect upon fast retorts. However, once Syaoran pushed it too far by questioning her decision to let him meet her family.

"What's the point Sakura? I know your family. I've met your father, I've hated your brother, I even know your extended family, your grandfather, Kero, and all 52 others. Why is it such a big deal?"

Sakura had settled angrily, stomping her foot once in frustration.  
"You don't understand! It's important to me that they approve! I think they should get to meet you, yes, again, because I've met yours, yes, again and believe me, it wasn't as great as I made it out to be. You should know how much of a handful your sisters are! I think you owe me great deal to reciprocate!"

"But that's because they live far. I see your family practically every other week, why is this time any different?"

"Because this time it means something Syaoran." The lack of a -kun set Syaoran off, perplexed and silent to her disappearing figure.

Sakura had surprised everyone by stopping communications with Syaoran for well over three weeks. When asked, she just replied "because he's freaking senseless and I think he should be the one to apologize first". It was shocking for they were over at each others' houses so much that others joked that they were living together. They were almost always seen together, they shared a majority of classes, and frankly, ignoring someone you sat next to in three classes took a great amount of skill, especially if that someone kept on attempting to get your attention. She didn't reply to his texts, didn't call him back, and conveniently forgot the next two dates they had scheduled a while after their fight. She worked a lot more around the house to keep her mind off him, she studied her texts vigorously, and drowned herself in her sports. After a while, Tomoyo commented that it was heartbreaking to watch and practically threatened to kill him if he didn't do something about it.

His somewhat fear of Tomoyo and concern the remnants of his relationship won him over and got him started on a make-up tactic. Syaoran Syaoran started off with a greeting, (which she ignored of course) and began on his first sentence of apology when Sakura began ranting off at him, no doubt releasing pent up anger from all the silence. It was intimidating to watch actually. The argument lasted well over half an hour, much to the distaste of Kero, (who was awaiting her to take him home to his sweet, sweet cake) and Tomoyo's exasperation from the sidelines. It was only when the crackle of thunder from far away that Syaoran recalled his original purpose and made his way into his pre-prepared speech. This time, he made it halfway before Sakura gave in and kissed him furiously, face an equally furious red afterwards.

"That took you the awfullest long time. I'll just take it that the rest of your little speech consists of you agreeing to my proposition and let's call it even okay? Now let's get the hell out of this storm. I think I need some water." She giggled. It was as if she was a different person, but not really, not at all.

Syaoran was speechless as she dragged him away, the rain splattering behind as her heels clicked through the puddles.

The next day, their obvious rekindled affection was inferred by everyone. It was just instantaneous, easy to recognize. They were always better when they were together after all. No one dared to call Sakura dependent again after that. The results were a little too frightful for it to occur a second time.


	4. Obvious

Title: Dropped and Fallen

Prompt: Obvious 

When one has a sibling, usually one of two things happens. One, they fight so much that they can barely stand each other, where arguments are the only ways to resolve issues, if resolving really is the right word for it, and their routines consist of retorts or long periods of ignoring one another. Or two, they adore each other, are best friends and are so overprotective of the other that it's practically overwhelming.

In the case of Kinomoto Touya and Kinomoto Sakura, it's a mixture of both. Of course most families are like this, but Touya takes the top prize every time. He cannot stop making fun of his little sister; it's an instinct, that's what he says with that gleaming smirk of his. But at the same time, he cannot stop himself from thinking too much of her, about her, everything within his rights, (so he claims) so that she stays safe. All older brothers have this primal need, he claims, much to Sakura's dismay every time she's embarrassed due to one of his many strategies. In his 'all knowing' eyes, there were only three people in the world who were truly worthy of Sakura's time and her trust.

Him. Their father. And Tomoyo.

It was pretty hard not to include their father in this, after all, he is their father, and himself was a given, because who makes a list of qualified individuals for _anything _and not include themselves? And it was just near impossible not to love Tomoyo. Touya had surrendered without a second thought, since Tomoyo latches on and simply never let go. It's been years since their first encounter and the two are as close as ever. Touya stood no chance of securing Sakura's isolation but he had thought Tomoyo to be the only exception.

Then along came strolling Li Syaoran, like a mosquito.

Touya wasn't at all inclined to let him into their little circle, er, triangle of three people, but his first impression was, by his terms, spot on. He was arrogant, bratty, and way out of place. How dare he try to pass anything by his little sister? He was dead surprised by the way he responded, mainly by not getting a beating from the first contact on, but actually maintaining his ground. He was dangerous (at least for his age, the most he'd admit) and there was no way that boy was going anywhere near Sakura. His sister may be great at sports but otherwise, she stands no chance against that boy if anything were to happen. No. Just- no.

He tried his best but where he could not prevent was school. Nevertheless, Touya sincerely hoped Sakura could take care of herself. She may have been ditzy, but Touya thought she had a smidge of common sense.

When he found out about the magic, he had obviously freaked. Because his mind jumped at the connection between Syaoran and Sakura, and that magic, was the sole reason, the sole source. And he was involved and didn't even know. His distaste for the boy grew, no matter how many times Sakura argued that he was kind and thoughtful and horribly heroic, because he knew what he was after. He just chose to ignore that fact that Sakura knew too and got over it. He also chose to ignore the fact that Syaoran had saved his sister multiple times of his own accord. So while Sakura's glowing praise for him grew as did their friendship, Touya became blind to his initial impression.

But Syaoran wasn't exactly working to improve that impression. Whenever the two met, Syaoran would reprise his former over-confident self and issue a glaring contest between the two, oblivious to Sakura's frowns. It was obvious that the two hated each other. And it was also obvious that Sakura couldn't change anything about that. Touya didn't hide his hate for the 'brat' and Syaoran didn't cover up his opinions on Touya. They didn't need to; they wore their hearts on their sleeves and then took it to a contest of who can hint the fact better than the other.

Each and every time, Touya won.

So when Syaoran suddenly lacked the willpower to go and start one of their glaring wars or even reciprocate the action, Touya knew something was up. He didn't like that he hung around Sakura so much, but he didn't need him to be in a miserable mess. He didn't do anything about it though, of course, it was none of his business. Li Syaoran was none of his concern.

Then a period of time passed where Syaoran was the farthest thing on his mind and a confused, quiet Sakura replaced his subconscious. She would occasionally mumble, stutter to herself and lock herself in her room. Her smile looked forced and her eyes lost its usual glow. Touya was almost going to blame Syaoran for the whole mess, because he was so used to doing so in his head anyhow, but he wasn't that mean, no matter what Sakura thought. He wasn't going to deliberately kick a guy when he was down.

Now that Touya looked back on it, he really should have kicked Syaoran when he was down.

Because Tomoyo managed to get him back up and took his sister along for the ride.

"Why the hell are you so happy today?"  
Sakura shot one of her brilliant smiles, much missed, towards Touya's direction.  
"Don't talk to your sister like that Touya." Fujitaka absent-mindedly scolded his son.

"I've found my number one."

That sentence meant near nothing to Touya at that moment in time. All that mattered was that Syaoran was gone and as far as he knew, the brat wasn't coming back.

But he did. And Touya found that moment convenient to remember Sakura's little sing-song sentence. When the two embraced with what could have just been a heart filled pink background with sparkles, Touya's face simply flamed. It was so dead obvious and he was oblivious to it all, caught up in their little feud. Well, on some level, he probably knew, but it didn't make it any easier to accept consciously. It was when Syaoran turned to him with a polite bow, even though their heights were near the same now, that Touya began to throw his past feelings about the boy away.

Because if he wasn't going to kick a guy when he's down, then he most certainly wasn't going to kick a guy when he was in love.

The fact that dragged him painfully was the fact that Sakura loved him back.

He couldn't protect her from something she wanted. And that, that was obvious to him in the end.


	5. Untouchable

Carved Deep Enough to Leave a Birthmark

Prompt: Untouchable 

"She doesn't want to speak to you."

Touya speaks as if he was always meant to sound cold, indifferent somewhat towards Syaoran, begrudgingly holding onto that intense dislike for Syaoran that he cannot let go for the life of him. However, this time Syaoran senses something different. Touya does not sound cold as if he was smug that he was ignored (or in Touya's mind, rejected, as it would get the two closer to a breakup) and on the verge of bursting out a wide smirk in an old habit. He does not sound indifferent to the fact this is a recurring situation, but rather because he simply looks like he does not care. He does not care for the fact that Syaoran is on his doorstep, eyes pleading and a hand on the frame of the door, entire body leaning towards the home because it makes him feel closer to Sakura.

Touya just looks like he had gone beyond nonchalant and into the realm of the unfeeling ice statues.

Syaoran knew better than to press against him when he was like this, which he almost never was. But Syaoran learns from instances in the past, however few they were. He knew how serious Touya was in his death threats against him. He knew that while most older brothers protect their sister like a trophy and warn off suitors with physical threats though most were empty and just talk, Touya was different. He had the strength certainly, Syaoran could contest to it, but he had more intent than most and that would probably be more than enough to pull him over the top. Syaoran had the problem of trying to defend himself without trying to hurt his girlfriend's brother. He deeply hoped it would never come to that.

But despite all that, he knew that Sakura had told him off against doing anything, for her sake and that was enough to make him lay off. Just for the time being anyways. So Syaoran was quite certain that Sakura was the one behind Touya's sudden uncharacteristic change in behaviour; he'd do anything for her, all teasing aside.

Syaoran left the Kinomoto residence with a deep sigh and hands tucked in his pockets and a longing look at the window where he knew Sakura was residing. It was a clear day so he couldn't tell if the light was on. The sound of the door slamming was distinctive and carried with him until he dragged himself home, mauling over what went wrong this time.

Because at the heart of every healthy relationship was constant fights, and that did not bode well for the famous Sakura Syaoran pair.

Appearance wise, Syaoran could certainly vouch for their attractiveness together. They were not chosen as the winning cover pair in the Monthly Fashionista Tokyo for nothing, especially since they were not even from Tokyo. Syaoran was not so arrogant, but then the high school years came and Syaoran had gotten himself a small, oh hell who was he kidding, rather sized fan club and he had realized what others saw in him. Still, he tried to think himself modest and remotely normal, but he was always sort of biased towards Sakura.

What caught him was her smile. The apparent naturalness that just accompanied that gorgeous grin, the splitting of her lips for longer than a moment, light flashing of her teeth, every little movement to the curve of the edge of her mouth, how sometimes her eyes would close momentarily like a child, even now in the later stages of her teenage years. Syaoran memorized the way her hair would fall beyond her bangs, those strands of hair that would always allude her and their exact length and angle, how the shade of her hair would lighten and look almost golden on just the right day. He knows how she wears it for dances, for dates, for trips and special occasions. He knows how her nose would crinkle in disgust when she's joking and how her left eye would close in accompaniment; always the left and never the right. He can pick out her skin tone in the paint store samples and point out the difference in shade between the variations in peach.

Syaoran knows the size of her hand from when they first entwined them and how that changed through the years as his own grew. He remembers that her limbs are slender and fall with her small feet when she's in a hurry. If he could draw, he could mentally paint every expression he's ever seen Sakura wear and then variations of those. He knows her wardrobe inside out, in terms of clothing and where she keeps them. He can tell when she's wearing makeup and when she's not, and acts the same either way. If others asked, he'd probably deny it but he knows her measurements. He had never peeked, never stalked, never stole nor raided but he can figure it out. (Syaoran secretly relishes in this success after giving her a complete outfit for their junior year Christmas exchange and seeing her eyes light up briefly and the glow intensify after she finds that it fits perfectly in all the right places.)

Syaoran knows how she dances. He expects to get stepped on at least twice on his right foot and thrice that for his left because Sakura simply cannot spin that way but refuses to give up on the move. He knows the range of her voice and how her expression falters when her words begin to slur while the tune never wavers. He can pick her voice out of a chorus, out of duets, out of a crowd of people screaming the same thing at once because he has a special wavelength just for her. He knows how she laughs nervously when she breaks a plate in a restaurant, how she orders with the sweetest tone of voice possible and the way she innocently winks at the waiter as if flirting even though Syaoran knows she's utterly incapable of such an act.

Syaoran remembers everything.  
And he remembers how they started.

He remembers every bit of her behaviours back then and knows them just as well now. He remembers how she takes everything seriously with a determined outlook. He knows how she could always let herself down this way even with the most optimistic lifestyle one could possibly attain. He remembers his own face in the mirror all those years ago, that gnarl looking glare that seemed to haunt his own memories if not Sakura's. He remembers the darkness in his own voice and his selfish demands, the fear in her emerald eyes in the past when their gazes met across the park. He remembers how that gaze never changed for the better half of a year, even when she was flying above the skies, evading the dark forces and engaged in a battle she was in no way prepared for. He remembers being so close but resilient, refusing to focus on anyone else but himself. He remembers when she got hurt multiple times and realizes that her good fortune so far was just that and that she needs him. And he remembers the times he's let her down before even growing to like her, to really love her, and how she's forgiven him in her youth.

Now he knows that she fixates on his well-being. He knows that she takes their arguments seriously because she cares for their future. He knows that she never cries until she has to and when that happens, he's close to crying too. He knows that if she's gone crying to Touya for protection, for a guarantee that he's not there for her this time because she knows she can get through this because it's them, that she has a good reason and all he could do is make it worse. He knows how strong Sakura is.

But he also knows that she's fragile, breakable, could be shattered if he accidentally went too far. And that she's not invincible. Far from it.

He'll give her time.  
Because time is all they need.

A/N: School's catching up on me. I just totally neglected to post this. (I didn't start any new ones, so still taking from my archive of sorts- but I guess I felt like I needed to post... something.) Enjoy. 3


	6. Prayers

Journey on Your Side

Prompt: Prayers  


* * *

"No Sakura."

"Please?"  
"No. Just drop it already! It's for your sake!"  
"Please?"

Maybe it was just Syaoran but Sakura seemed absolutely deaf to him today. Not even the fact that she was practically ignoring everything he was saying, but just replying with a single phrase that seemed to get more pleading and with more "e"s each time.

Sakura probably wasn't trying to, but each time she seemed to bat her eyelashes, a pout of her full lips, and oh-god, Syaoran knew it. It was impossible to resist and he could never _really_ say no to her. No, well, he could, but he usually doesn't win in situations like this.

He was running out of reasons to convince her. _And deny the inevitable. _

"They'll drive you utterly insane. Don't you remember the last time?"

Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation and picked up her boyfriend's hand in a light flop.

"I was ten back then. I'm sixteen now and I think it's time."  
"Why though? I haven't met your family; why should you get to meet mine?"

Syaoran paused for a moment before absorbing Sakura's shocked expression mirrored with his own echoing voice in his mind, after a few seconds which he finally figured out how that sentence must've sounded like to Sakura.  
"No, not like-"

"First of all, you have met my family. You see them at least once a week. Second of all, I think it's an obligation to get to know your family better. I know it's not as if we're engaged or anything but I think it's a good idea."

Syaoran stayed silent.

"It's not as if those meetings are official."  
"We can arrange that."

Syaoran's argument was lost.

"Besides, just think of your side as a family reunion and mine as a tourist of sorts. Think of it as a vacation will you? I think we need one."

* * *

So the summer of their second last year before the end of high school, Syaoran reluctantly booked tickets for a week away to Hong Kong much to the ecstasy of his girlfriend. Sakura actually made a joke about making a card for their convenient transportation or "The Fly" at that. She later regretted said comment after a long debate, (or lecture in her words) where Syaoran pointed out all the physical impossibilities of using "The Fly" and the lack of magical energy for such a transport.

Sakura bit back a retort against the possibility of magic in the first place.  
Syaoran on the other hand, simply wished that his girlfriend could handle the enormity that was his clan.

Hong Kong was not what Sakura expected.  
That wasn't the right wording for it; the Li Clan wasn't what she remembered. She remembered large rooms and a gorgeous garden, a palace so to speak.  
Somehow in six years, the palace had ... grown. Considerably.

Syaoran didn't think of it much, but simply led her hand and smiled. "Mother does renovations once in a while. Sometimes it does gets smaller if that helps you get over the thought of it."  
Sakura stared at the marvel that was the Li Clan estates, looking oblivious and in utter awe. Syaoran resisted a full-out blush due to the adorableness of his girlfriend. _How embarrassing. _It was hard to do but he had experience.

"Mother?" Syaoran asked, after getting past all the security and guards with nothing more than a wave of his hand, he headed straight for his mother's room it seems, taking a number of turns and passes that Sakura didn't even know how he would know (since the changes in structure of course).

The door opened and Syaoran paled. Making a silent prayer in his mind, Syaoran counted to two. He knew it wouldn't take any longer than that until they noticed him.

"KYAAAAAA!"  
It's Fuutie. Of course it is.  
And since it's Fuutie, it means that the other three will join in eventually anyhow.

Syaoran closes his eyes, lets go of Sakura's hand and waits for the impact.  
After he feels four distinct bodies hit him, he manages to wink open one amber eye to stare into the nearest face of Sheifa. It is Fanren who lets go of him first because she's the most sensible of them all and Feimei who lets go last because Fuutie lets her. (Since she was the one who initiated the scream) Syaoran turns his head 45 degrees to look at Sakura almost sympathetically. Sakura has her usual sweatdrop expression on, and the action doesn't go by unnoticed by the four Li sisters.

"Is this-"  
"I think it is!"  
"Oh how have you grown!"

"YingHua!"  
Sakura looks obviously discomforted as the four girls begin to advance on her, almost like a gang if you will, Syaoran clearly forgotten on the other side of the room.

_Ying Hua? When had she heard that before?_  
It takes her a moment too long to figure it out before Fuutie tackles her first. Sakura was always at home with public displays of affection, but even Fuutie's strength is just a bit too strong for her.  
"H-...Hoee..."

After each of the four sisters get their turn with Sakura, Syaoran asks for his mother.  
The question is cleverly evaded and Feimei goes on to talk about Sakura's hair. She and Sheifa drag her off like a doll while Sakura does nothing because she knows doing anything would likely offend them or land her in a bigger more uncomfortable situation. Syaoran glares at Fuutie for a moment but the change is automatic when he is greeted by Fuutie's 'sparkling eyes'.

He wishes to the heavens again for a gift. For a sign. Anything.

He doesn't get it.

The week ends not like they expected to. Sakura is dressed in at least over 100 different outfits, and photographed twice that number. She's had about six different makeovers in terms of hair and at least twenty different makeup products applied to her. (Which Syaoran doesn't quite get because she's perfect the way she is) They are afforded their walks to the garden, the talk with Syaoran's mother, the luxurious meals in the centre of the Li's estate. Syaoran leads Sakura to his family libraries, the various certificates and honourary trophies, the weaponry room. She sees their archery yard and has a go at it herself (in four different looks to boot) and spends half the day in Hong Kong's shopping square. They walk to the temple at night and count the stars, no different than back in Japan except for the presence of his four oh-so-annoying older sisters.

Syaoran deeply wished to know if Sakura's smile was real or not during that week.  
If it was, he'd like to know how she does it.

They are sent off with a bouquet of flowers, seven bags of different fabrics and fashion material and a long roll of filled up camera tape.

"Did you enjoy it? I think it was a glorious vacation."

Syaoran looks at her as if she was crazy, a headache already creeping upon him.  
"...How can you say that? Did we meet the same four crazy sisters or was I hallucinating?"

Sakura giggles. "They weren't that different six years ago either."  
Syaoran notes this. "and they're no different than a more hyperactive Tomoyo-chan."  
Syaoran notes this as well and then realizes that Sakura's tolerance was a gift. If he had thought of it that way, perhaps he would've used some of these prayers on himself instead of the auburn beauty beside him.

And that's when he realizes that his reluctance to come back wasn't because it was for her sake, but because of his.

A/N: Happy 2011 guys. My progress on this is pretty sad, most things aren't even in order in my head anymore but I'll continue to post to keep up my writing, if not only for that sake. (And if it gets truly messed up, you can just read each individually and not as a collective, which was my original intention anyhow). Thank you for your continuous support on this mini-project!


	7. Decent

Title: Don't Ever Give Up

Prompt: Decent 

Li Syaoran did not make the best of impressions.

No doubt, he started off on the wrong foot; perhaps even the right foot wouldn't have done him much good. He was mean, arrogant, and downright cocky and to a degree, hated the object of his future affections. He was anti-social, and spoke to no one except for Sakura when it concerned the Clow Cards, and Meiling, once she came into the picture. He could never really express himself and just when you thought he was becoming a decently kind guy, he shocked you back a few notches.

Everyone loved the new Syaoran, the one who used his martial arts skills for protection, his fierce eyes glaring at an opponent instead of themselves- that worried exterior that could've melted anyone's heart in a pool of hot liquid. They adored the way his whole body just moved towards Sakura like as if it was set on automatic, the way his hands grazed across the paper and the way that he talked, steady, calm, patient. Yamazaki couldn't really tell the difference between the old and the new; they were both equally gullible and that was just the way he liked it. Chiharu adored his help in homeroom before an important math test; Rika appreciated his insight in world issues and Naoko for his brilliant analyzing of Asian literature. Eriol particularly found the two downright adorable, as did Tomoyo, and while to the eye, the two had nothing at all in common, they fit together so easily.

It was probably for that reason that they stayed together contrary to outside forces.

First up was Eriol. Believe it or not, he had once upon a time tried to interfere with their relationship, simply because he felt so on a whim and to see Syaoran's reaction. He was a troublemaker, Eriol was, and for the duration of a week, when Sakura's communications have gone awry and Syaoran a desperate shadow of a boy, their love dimmed down a shimmer because they were just downright confused. Needless to say, Eriol grew out of it and spent the remainder of his brainpower collaborating with Tomoyo's plans, because it was just as fun on the other side, if not more so, because Daidouji was smart in her own right and sometimes Eriol truly wished that she was in his original lifetime as well. (She was a much better actress than he was an actor at being the angel after all.)

Kero was the guardian to jump in next, or so to say, the only guardian. He had never really liked the brat, one thing that he sometimes longed to consult with Touya. But his attempts were near pathetic almost, because his real form did not fit so neat in her tiny room and his tiny form was nowhere near strong enough for what he was envisioning-(dragging her back into the house each time she had a date was a horrible plan to begin with and his method just made it worse). Kero's plan B was carried out with minimal success, because he was horrendously awkward at lying, especially because of his memory when it concerned matters other than video games. The one time it worked, Sakura was hopelessly whistling a tune while making noodles a few hours early because she had fallen asleep and it was Kero's brilliant plan to switch all the times of all the clocks in the house. It caused a big confusion later, ending with Touya's perplexed expression, Fujitaka's obliviousness and Yukito's beaming smile at an early dinner.

Touya didn't try anything because he wanted to so desperately give him a chance. He worked at a great deal of stores so it was pretty easy to 'stalk' them sometimes- and he never tried anything funny, or something that Sakura seemed to disapprove of. Touya hated to say it, but Syaoran was somewhat of a gentleman when he wanted to be. He looked out for her, was never late or too early, and was financially set, and sadly, quite a looker. He was even fit enough to defend who he considered to be a pretty clumsy girl. But Touya made sure Syaoran knew full well of his intentions, and the intentions in turn-he was on the watch (for the next five years, at least. He'd add more when it was necessary). His next task was to the big brother talk-in person, he had spent a few weeks drafting it and it was nearing eight pages now-but Fujitaka beat him to it, covering the positions of the dangerous father, the kind mother, the angry brother and the gushful sister-and Touya had even heard that he had done a short segment on Syaoran's side.

Well, what's done is done. Touya was quite pleased with that turn of events, especially after seeing Syaoran's face steamed red and his breath coming out in stutters, leaving the house with a murmur and a hasty goodbye without a second glance to Sakura nor the enormous smile that was on Fujitaka's face.


	8. Shame

Title: Trickling

Fandom: Card Captor Sakura  
Prompt: Shame  
Character/Pairing: Sakura/Syaoran  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 836  
Summary: Four times Sakura felt shameful in Syaoran's presence and once that Syaoran felt it back.  
Authors Notes/Disclaimer: Does not own CCS; thanks. A variation of 5 times.

1. It was the first math test since Syaoran's arrival at Tomoeda-and her test score of 68% was less than satisfactory. Granted she did not study because of the late night hunt for 'The Shadow' with Syaoran-but the mark was much lower than what she had expected. On the contrary, her self-declared rival had arrived for only half the lessons taught that were actually put on the test, and somehow he got a glowing 100% in bright red with scribbled comments of praise and a shiny sticker to boot.

He looked over at her for three seconds, a lift in his eyebrow and a twirl of his lips, suggestive, arrogant, and positively gloating. His eyes looked absolutely taunting and she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. He didn't need to mouth the words for Sakura to flip her paper over and slip it in her desk.

It sits there all year.

* * *

2. Syaoran comes over for dinner after having just been in Hong Kong. It isn't dinner exactly, just some tea and simple pastries she had lying around, but she could've done better if Touya wasn't around. She hears his confession over on repeat in her head and spills the sugar. He reached out to clean it up for her, of which action she found sweeter than the sugar itself, but it was instinct to do it herself and their hands touched.

She remembers flinching right away, not being able to fight that gorgeous red off her face. Then Touya came and hurled more insults towards her way about her cleaning, cooking, size and power than she could handle. She rescinded the invitation for dinner in her mind, escorted Syaoran outside her home, the darkness hiding the redness of her face, and bid him goodbye.

She later stomped on Touya's foot, screaming: "Bad timing!"  
She did not deny any of his subsequent accusations.

* * *

3. It was graduation day, the last day of grade 6, at Tomoeda, their elementary school, their second home.

Sakura was class valedictorian-voted by popular vote. She had practiced her speech a million times over, memorized it inside and out and videotaped half a dozen shots of herself to pace her voice, the hours spent in front of the mirror, focusing on her facial expression. She wanted to make her class proud; she wanted to feel worthy of their trust and express everything they had entrusted her to say.

She locks eyes with Syaoran eight seconds into her speech, staring into the liquid amber of her boyfriend's eyes, the intense look fitting into his smooth complexion, with hair neat for once and sporting the standard dark black graduation robes in the fourth row. She ended up heating up and near choking on her next syllable, losing her words and skipping half the speech. He's watching me, so intensely, me...

Me.  
She ended up tripping on her way down too.

* * *

4. It was their last year of university, one of their many anniversaries. This time it was the day he first confessed to her. Syaoran had planned a date, meeting at the park where they made many memories.

Sakura was late.

* * *

5. Syaoran sighed at her frenzied look, a beautiful mess to say the least-it was obvious she did not prepare for the slightest. She had no makeup on, her heels did not match her outfit, and her dress was disarrayed, only outshone by the tangled curls of her hair.

"You're late." Syaoran states matter-of-factly, exasperated.  
"I'm sorry!"

It was the ritual they've grown accustomed to, and Syaoran would usually call it a day at that. This time however, he didn't drop it.

"You can make it up to me." He raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the seat beside him on the old antique looking park bench.

Sakura blushed furiously.  
"Of course!" Like she'd refuse. "How?"  
"Say yes."

Sakura was so innocent that Syaoran almost laughed in the middle of his romantic pursuit.

"To..." And she hasn't even noticed that she shifted her attention from the left of her to directly in front of her.  
He was in front of her.  
Down on one knee.  
With a box in one hand.  
And opening it with... the ... other.  
"Will you marry me Kinomoto Sakura?" Syaoran's voice sounded so muddled to himself, not at all strong and steady. It sounded choked, but he wasn't crying. Of course not. _He was waiting. _

Sakura blinked to herself, probably desperately trying to not fall back into old habits of hoe-ing.

It takes three minutes of blinking- which by then Syaoran's knee is beginning to cramp and a small crowd have began to stare at them from behind the trees, glancing from the water fountain. One teenage girl made no attempt at hiding her interest by walking past them numerous times. The ring was there- propped in his hand, holstered diamond with two embroidered emeralds, with a silver band around it.

An old woman hushed her husband.

"Yes." Her voice is meek but it's sound and he pauses for a few minutes, and then smiles to confirm her confirmation, lifting the ring off to fit her finger. They do not kiss-Syaoran waits for the crowd to pass and reckon he'll never get over that little fact.

But the ring on her ring finger makes it so worth the trouble.


End file.
